ianniellifandomcom-20200215-history
16 Primrose Lane
16 Primrose Lane (otherwise known as The Iannielli House) is a house on the left side of the neighborhood highway, Primrose Lane. It has been on Primrose Lane since at least 1948. It is the 5th house on the left side of the road. The neighbor houses are 10 Primrose Lane, 11 Primrose Lane, 12 Primrose Lane, 15 Primrose Lane, 17 Primrose Lane, and 18 Primrose Lane. It is home to the average Iannielli family. The most popular residents inside this house are Matty Iannielli , Edward D Iannielli III , Maria Iannielli, and Grandma Terry G Iannielli. The Iannielli family has been living into this house since April 15, 2004. Before this, an old lady originally lived here until she sold the house. The original owner is probably still alive. The house is in Levittown, NY, 11756-2319. History (2003-present) In October 2003, Ediann Productions announced that they would be moving to a new house. The family chose 16 Primrose Lane as their new home. An old lady originally lived there. She told them she would also be moving. She also sold the house to them. As the years went by, many improvements have occurred. The staircase in 2004, the living room floor in 2005, the kitchen in 2006, the closet in 2006, the microwave in 2007, the couch in June 2007, and the computer in 2009. Other improvements have happened such as the new computer in 2009. However, some sad moments have happened in the house, such as in the backyard. In December 2010, the Iannielli Tree in the backyard was unfortunately knocked down by strong wind. In January 2011, many plans were proposed to plant a memorial at the site. The memorial was constructed from March 2011 to June 2011. Unfortunately, in August 2011, a horrific incident involved 3 squirrels eating the flowers planted in the memorial. Matty Iannielli saw the tragic incident with the squirrels. He came up to the site to scare the squirrels, and saw the uprooted flowers in the memorial hole. Matty Iannielli was upset when he found the flowers cut open from the hole. Iannielli decided to cover the memorial hole to prevent trouble and to announce that a second memorial was not confirmed, so he thought of leaving the site alone and covering it with grass. Iannielli then criticized his memorial plan, stating that it was "a stupid idea". In early 2012, Matty Iannielli proposed a new door in his room after the original one was knocked down by himself on purpose back in August 2009. Before that, there was a sliding door which Matty disliked. This one was also knocked down in Summer 2006. The demand for the plan happened almost immediately. The plan was eventually approved in September 2012. However, the plan was not completed until February 2013. On February 7, 2013, the new door was installed by the Home Depot. About 2 weeks before, the Home Depot also installed new flooring in the kitchen (Room 101), that was in January 2013. Another plan for a driveway was also announced in late 2011. In June 2012, construction on the proposed driveway began with 2 scissors, 16 compact fences, and a shovel. In September 2012, construction resumed after a long vacation. Construction for the driveway ceased in May 2013 due to a financial disorder from Ediann Productions. The driveway was originally expected to be completed in 2013, but due to the financial crisis of 2013, construction failed to continue. However, the driveway plan is currently under a second development. Matty Iannielli says that he will once again continue development of the plan by October 2016. Besides the driveway, another plan for a garage to replace the outdated porch was confirmed in January 2012. The garage was supposed to include a garage door going down, and walls to protect the garage from serious destruction. The garage plan was also expected to be connected to the driveway. Iannielli decided to cut down the original base separating the porch and the front garden. Construction was originally expected to begin in 2013. However, construction was also delayed due to the financial disorder from 2013. If the project receives more demand, hopefully Edward D Iannielli III will be able to revive construction by 2016. Construction of the garage may begin around March 2017 and will be completed around Summer 2017. The most recent plan for the house was a new toilet for the bathroom, which was developed in August 2013. As of November 2015, this plan may take a little while but may be completed by Summer 2016. On November 11, 2013, the plan was accepted by Edward Iannielli for redevelopment through the 2014 Iannielli House Redevelopment Contract, which was published on December 7, 2013. The contract is expected to include up to 14 projects that are competing for development in the house. Many current plans are still under development, like the driveway, garage, shed, flower garden, basement, and new toilet. The last of these projects is expected to be completed by late 2017. Interior of house First Floor Garage - Room 100 Office Closet, Matty's Playroom, Auto Center, Bicycle. Kitchen - Room 101 Oven, Sink, Microwave, Table, Refrigerator, Toaster, Toaster-oven, Telephone, Pantry. Living Room Area - Room 102 Dining Room - Room 102A Table, Cabinet. Living Room - Room 102B Computer, Office, Television, DVD player, Blu-ray player, Telephone, Couch, Memorial, Radio. Closet - Room 103 Dress Collection, Storage. Grandma's Room - Room 104 Bed, Closet, Television, DVD player, Telephone, Church. Restrooms (Men & Women) - Room 105 Toilet, Toilet Paper Holder, Scale, Storage, Hamper, Bathtub, Sink, Pharmacy. Laundry Room - Room 106 Washing Machine, Dryer, Basement. Shed - Room 199 Christmas tree, Box keeper, Books, Bicycle. Second Floor Closet - Room 200 Cook Books, Clothes. Mommy's Room - Room 201 Bed, Laptop, Computer, Television, Telephone, Cell phone, Radio, CD player, cassette collection. Matty's Room - Room 202 Bed, Alarm Clock, Toy Cars, Television, Computer, Door, Stationary. Closet - Room 202A Clothes, Toys, Games. See also *Matty Iannielli *Edward Iannielli *Primrose Lane Driveway Proposal *Primrose Lane Garage Proposal *Primrose Lane Entertainment Complex *Grandma's Kitchen *Matty's Space Service Center *Iannielli Tree *Iannielli Tree Memorial *Edward D Iannielli Jr * The End © 2013 Ediann Productions, Inc.